


First Time, Anxieties, and Assurance

by yaoibutter420



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Teen Romance, sorry for grammar issues btw, teenagers having sex, the sequel you wanted is here btw, these two are dorks idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Jonas and Ren get together one night while Ren's family is out of town. They decide its time to take a step up in their relationship.Sequel to Pot Brownies, Magazines, and Teenage Romance





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'TS FINALLY HERE OMG Y'ALL!!! I am so fucking sorry it took so damn long to get this out. I have testing all week next week, so that will likely make me poof again, at least for a little bit. But I shall return! I figure now that this fandom is gaining more popularity, I would take a small break from it anyway. Maybe I'll do more Fire Emblem or something. I've been getting into Dear Evan Hansan lately so you might see a ficlet pop up for that at some point. Anyway, Parent YB wishes y'all a fun time reading this! So without further delay, here it is:

How did he end up in this situation? They had agreed on this as the day they would do… well, _it._ Why couldn’t he do this? Ren had gone through the trouble of buying him a pizza, dressing up in something other than baggy burnout clothes, and being an all around gentleman. He had constantly been asking if Jonas was fine, taking measures to stop the little make-out session they had going on at the moment. How could he just not do this for his small boyfriend? Would he be a bad person for not going through with this when Ren had put so much effort into this?

    ‘Geez,’ Jonas thought to himself, ‘I’m not even the one getting something shoved up my ass and I’m this nervous.’

    “You alright?” Ren had broken away for the tenth time in that half hour to ask that same question. “I know it’s probably getting really annoying hearing me ask you that for the billionth time tonight, but you seem… I don’t know, kinda distant? I just want to make sure you’re wholeheartedly into this.”

    Jonas sighs. “I’m just… It’s weird. I’ve never, like, done this with another guy. Ever.” He feels Ren reach over and take his hand delicately while giving him a goofy grin.

    “Dude, that is actually the cutest thing I have ever heard from you ever. Even when you showed me the cute little baby doll that you carried as your woobie well until you were ten.”

    Jonas shoves him a bit. Ren only giggles in response, causing Jonas to pipe up with his own little retort, “Don’t make me bring up those dirty magazines in your closet. Didn’t think you got off to dudes in skirts.”

    Ren goes red, accented all the more by his pale skin colour. “Y-You promised you would never say anything about that. I love you, but I will cut you.”

    This lets Jonas chuckle a bit, letting him visibly release some of the tension in his body. “Thanks. For doing all this, I mean. You got me pizza, we watched a movie, and you’ve tried to keep me as comfortable as possible.” He looks away, a bit of guilt twisting his smile into a frown. “I feel really bad… I’m being reluctant, even though you’ve done so freaking much and been the absolute best boyfriend ever in the history of space-time.”

    Ren brings his other hand to rest on the brunette’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I don’t want you to do this until you are absolutely sure.”

    “But, it’s kind of selfish. You went to so much trouble, did so much… I just feel like I need to do this for you; to prove that I love you.”

    Ren gives him a small smile. “You don’t need to plow my ass to let me know how much you care. You don’t owe me anything. You could need 1,000 years to be ready to have sex and I would happily wait for as long as it took. I love you so friggin much my chest feels like a shook up can of soda.” He places his head on Jonas’s chest, closing his eyes and giving a soft breath.

    Jonas feels his heart both contract and flutter all at once. He was so happy his ribs hurt. He runs a hand through Ren’s hair, giving the top of the blonde’s head a kiss. “I think… I think I’m ready now.”

    Ren looks up, a bit shocked by the sudden 180. “Are you _totally_ sure about that?”

    Jonas nods. “Completely. I know it now.” Ren looks into his eyes, and Jonas knows he’s trying to get a read on if that’s true. Jonas knows it’s true. He was ready.

    After the long look, Ren places his lips back onto Jonas’s, moving them together with a bit of reluctance. Jonas decides to _show_ him that it was fine by returning the kiss eagerly. He even, for the first time that night, even sped things along by pressing his tongue into Ren’s lips, asking for the permission that he knew Ren would eagerly give him. They soon broke away for a breath.

    “I love you, you giant geek,” Jonas says, more as a term of endearment than anything else.

    “Love you too, klepto.” He gets into the kiss again, this time not even skipping a beat when letting Jonas’s tongue slip right on n. Ren begins moving their hips together, an action which gets a very eager groan from the male under him.

    “J-Jesus, Ren do that again…” Ren giggles, and gives in, grinding forward on top of Jonas again. “W-Wait…”

    Ren stops immediately. “Do you need to stop? We can stop if yo-”

    “N-No, that isn’t it. When we do this… Could we do it where I can see your face? I just… it makes me feel safer.”

    Ren gives an eager nod. “Hell yeah! Well, I mean, yeah that sounds perfect!” He gives the back of his head a nervous rub before getting to work undoing the purple button-up he has on. Jonas holds back a tiny moan that he really hopes isn’t too obvious. Eventually, the pale, scrawny, and slightly boney form of Ren is revealed. “I know it isn’t the most overtly attractive body in the world…”

    Jonas touches the skin on the blonde’s chest. “The fact that it’s _you_ is what makes it sexy, not what your shape is.” He runs a hand across it. It was smooth, running over the scrawny bits sort of silk. Ren’s breath was getting more labored as he touched over one of the two pink buds on his chest.

    “T-Those are really sensitive areas, Jonas.” Ren was biting his lip after that to keep any noises from escaping. Jonas rand hands down his chest, on his sides, to his stomach, until reaching the shorter male’s waistband on his pants.

    “C-Can I undo this?”

    “F-First, your shirt. That way we both don’t have to feel anymore vulnerable than the other.” That was all Jonas had to hear before he was shifting his weight to remove the v-neck shirt he had worn over. It was Ren’s turn to look things over, taking in the sight of Jonas’s body. It was more muscular than his own, likely due to Jonas being far more physically active than he. The small trail of hair that was just barely visible below his bellybutton made Ren visibly jealous though.

    “S-So, pants next, right?” Jonas asks, clearly a bit more nervous about this then he had anticipated. Ren nods, moving Jonas’s hand to res on his pale waist.

    “You can do it whenever you’re ready,” Ren says, shooting Jonas with a reassuring look. This seems to help as fingers begin to delicately move along the top of the black slacks, coming to rest on the belt that held them in place. Jonas undoes it, a task he does as slow as he can so Ren is able to back out if he needs. Ren just seems all too eager to get them off in reality.

    Eventually, Jonas has to undo the buttons and zipper of the pants. As he does, he brushes up against the tent that was very quickly forming in the slacks, and Jonas feels like he might need to crawl in a hole every time he bumps it with his wrist or his fingers and it gets a small whimper from Ren. Jesus, why was that turning him on as much as it was? Eventually, after much accidental bumping and flustered hands at work, Jonas finally has the pants undone, pulled down, and kicked off with a little bit of help from Ren. Jonas chuckles a bit.

    “Tighty Whities?”

    “Look, I didn’t have anything more sexy than this so suck it up.”

    Jonas gives another chuckle at this, running his hands along the waistband. “It’s cute, actually. It’s very, well, you.”

    Ren sighs. “Just spread your legs so I can do you next.”

    Jonas complies with this command, laying himself down completely. Ren gets to work, going much faster than Jonas had. The brunette wonders if the smaller male felt weird about being the only one in his underwear was the reason he was going so fast. It doesn’t take long for Ren to uncover the bright green boxer briefs and put the two on even footing. They sit like that for a moment, just looking over each other. Jonas breaks the silence first.

“You look beautiful, you know that, right?”

Ren feels his face grow hot. “T-Thank you. You look awesome too.” He feels Ren shift a bit on top of him. “I… guess we should get the lube and stuff.”

Jonas gets just as red as Ren in that moment. “Yes, we should.” He reaches over to Ren’s nightstand, taking the lube and condoms that Ren already had set out for them to use. Jonas has some issues getting the plastic wrapping on the condom to open for him. When he does get it open, he feels his breath hitch.

“This is the first time you’ll be seeing me naked…” Jonas says quietly. Ren nods.

“If it makes you feel any better, I really _really_ want to.” The blonde gives Jonas a sheepish, yet goofy grin. Jonas feels a bit better. He had seen Ren naked before. Alex and his older sister just loved to embarrass the heck out of the poor blonde when Jonas was around, and that included many times where Alex would pants the short male just to see him get flustered around Jonas. So the sight of Ren’s lower half was nothing new to the brunette.

Ren brings his fingers down to the front of the green waistband, silently asking if he could pull them down. Jonas takes a deep breath to calm himself, then nods. Ren slowly pulls down the green fabric revealing Jonas’s private area. Ren gives a sheepish laugh.

“Well, I’m glad that it met my expectations.” He says it nervously, making Jonas think that Ren was a bit afraid.

“Do you need us to stop?”

“N-No, I’m just a bit nervous is all. It’s not everyday I get a dick in my ass, if you haven’t noticed.”

Jonas laughs at this. He leans up and gives Ren a large kiss. When they break, Jonas starts putting on the condom. It was a bit difficult at first, and he wonders if they got a size too small, but after a bit of fiddling with it he finally gets it on properly. Ren hands him the small plastic bottle of lubrication.

“Do I put it on my fingers and do that first or should I just… go in or something?”

Ren looks over Jonas’s member once more. “I would say just go in. It’s big, but I think I can handle it.”

Jonas nods. He lubes up his sprout a generous amount and, with Ren on top of him, he slowly moves the other down onto his cock, making sure he wasn’t going too fast and hurting Ren. The face Ren made had Jonas about to ask if he wanted to stop again, but Ren put a finger up to stop him. With a few deep, albeit slightly shaky, breaths, Ren was able to speak

“Fuck that feels weird. It’s like, burning a bit, but also slippery and kinda cold.”

“Is it too much?”

“No, it… I just gotta wait a bit so it’ll stop burning. How does it feel on your end?”

Jonas thought about the best way to describe it. “Warm. And soft. A bit tight but… It feels really good, actually.”

Ren giggles at this rather cute way of describing the feeling of being inside someone. He tries his best to relax, placing his hand on Jonas’s chest to steady himself. When he feels he’s ready, he uses the leverage to move himself up and back down. Jonas groans quite loudly at this action, quickly biting down on his hand to hide any further outbursts. This repeated a few times before Jonas can’t quite handle the slow pace and has to grip Ren’s hips and move him slightly faster. Ren was moaning a little, but in the research Jonas had done, he knew that there was a spot somewhere that should make Ren go nuts.

“Oh holy FUCK!” There it was. Jonas does what he can to angle up. The feeling on his own cock was good, but he was doing everything he could to make sure that Ren felt amazing. Though, it wasn’t as though he wasn’t enjoying pounding into his cute boyfriend. Jonas notices something though.

“Can I try something?”

“U-Uh… Ah! U-Um…” Ren could hardly get the words out. “S-So long as y-you can- AH- can keep d-doing what you’re doing.”

Jonas nods, bringing a hand down onto Ren’s cock. He wonders why in the hell he suggested this. Should he be doing it in any particular way? Penetration was easy to research. He didn’t expect him and the blonde to be getting into hand stuff. He decides to try out a few things to see if Ren was enjoying it any more or less.

He pumps slow, but Ren just keeps trying to buck into his hand. _OK, that isn’t right._ He then decides to begin pumping quick, but he fears it might be over stimulating Ren with all the whimpering. Then he realizes he could probably go in time with thrusts. He tries that, and the scream of pleasure from the moaning blond boy is enough to get Jonas to want to do it a million times over.

“J-Jonas… I-I’m about t-to c-cum…” Jonas nods. He was able to allow himself to feel a bit of extra pleasure knowing Ren would be able to get off. It isn’t but a few more pleasure-filled thrusts till Jonas feels his boyfriend tense around him, then his face twisted in a silent scream. Pearly white strands erupt from the cockhead, getting on both of them. Jonas does his best to get himself to completion as well, and it doesn’t take long thanks to looking at Ren’s face. Jonas practically falls back when he releases into the condom.

After a few minutes of him and Ren trying to stay upright while recovering from the intensity of what they had just experienced, Jonas is able to pull out of his boyfriend and dispose of the condom. Ren lays down on top of him shortly after, pulling an old quilt over them that had ended up on the floor during their little endeavor.

“That was great,” Ren says happily, “but it got kind of intense. Plus my butt is really sore.”

Jonas ruffles his hair. “Was it too intense? I thought I might have been doing too much all at once.”

Ren shakes his head no. “It was amazing! But next time, let’s try something less… primal. If that’s OK?”

Jonas nods. The brunette gives his short boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “I think that sounds wonderful.” He pulls the blonde closer, smiling a bit to himself. This was probably one of the best nights he has ever had in his life. “I love you, Ren.”

Ren grins from ear to ear. “I love you too.” And then they slept the rest of the night away, too tired to give a shit about anything else in the world.


End file.
